Don't Stop
by LeeniLovesPriss
Summary: When Stephanie confronts Chris in the locker room, what happens is the thing they least expect.
1. Don't Stop

**A/N: **I don't own anything. It's owned by Vince and the WWE.

**Don't Stop**

Stephanie stormed straight into the locker room without knocking; deciding that half an hour after his match Chris Jericho would be decent. Clothing-wise that was. His attitude left much to be desired.

"What the hall was that!" She yelled at his back, "What did you think you were doing?" Her outburst caused him to pause for a second, then turn to look at her.

"I did what I had to do to win that damn match. And, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but you're a bitch." Chris turned back to his bag and continued to throw his ring gear haphazardly into it.

Her jaw dropped. "How DARE you talk to me like that! I am not one of those sluts that you pick up at bars; I am _Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley! _You need to show me some respect!"

Chris growled, and Stephanie almost regretted the fact that she had bothered to confront him, but after the mockery of a finish that had occurred, she felt that he owed her an explanation. "Look, Princess, I'm tired, I'm hurt and I'm pissed off." He turned to face her again and put a hand over his heavily taped ribs. "You do NOT want to fuck with me."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you think you scare me Jericho? I'm a McMahon for gods sake. I lived with my _father_. You know, your boss? And I can guarantee you, on your worst day he is much, _much_ scarier than _you." _She gave him a haughty stare, confident in the knowledge that Jericho wouldn't dare put his hands on her.

Boy, was she wrong.

Within two seconds of the words leaving her mouth, Chris had her with her back against the wall, her body covered by his and his lips millimetres from her own. "Would you like to repeat that _Princess_?" He asked, in a soft slightly menacing voice.

Stephanie cleared her throat nervously, she wasn't expecting for Chris to react like that. Usually they verbally sparred for a while before one or both of them would retreat to lick their wounds. But this time, it was different somehow. "Uhh…"

Part of her brain attempted to formulate a coherent response, while the majority of it was noticing just how blue the eyes of Chris Jericho really were. He noticed her lack of vocal activity and it was his turn to smirk. "What's the matter Princess? Cat got your tongue?"

Stephanie managed to shake her head a fraction, which, considering the fact that she was currently mesmerized by the incredibly blue eyes of the man she considered Enemy No 1, was no small task. And she was rather proud of herself for being able to accomplish it. But then Chris opened his mouth again, and she found herself inexplicably drawn to watching his lips.

"No? What then?" He whispered as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Stephanie exhaled deeply and nodded slightly, her eyes still fixed on his lips. Chris raised an eyebrow and pressed his body even closer to hers, grinning slightly as she tried to back further into the wall away from him. "So, what is it then?"

She brought her hands up from where they were clutching her skirt and let them rest on his chest. "You …. You shouldn't … be.. " she breathed, gently trying to push him away. "I … I have .."

She gave up her ineffective attempt to make him move off her, and as if of their own free will her hands moved up to rest on the collar of the black and white chequered shirt that he wore open over his bandaged abdomen. Her eyes left his lips long enough to flick over his chest, and then she kept her eyes downcast, trying to avoid his mesmerizing eyes.

Chris on the other hand, wanted to see her eyes. He tipped her chin up so he could read the emotions that manifested themselves in her eyes. He was surprised to see that desire was prevalent, but he could also see fear, confusion, and an emotion that he couldn't identify swirling in the depths of her blue eyes as well. He had done this is the hopes that she would have slapped him the minute he had backed her into the wall, then run off and bitched to her husband about it. He didn't know why he liked messing with Stephanie, he just did. And there was no denying that he had a crush on her, to himself at least. He'd deny it to high heaven is anyone else called him on it, but he knew that he, Chris Jericho, had a thing for the Billion Dollar Princess. Her reaction to his obvious intrusion confused him. He had always thought that she despised him, but seeing her like this, her dark blue eyes wide, and her lips … he knew that he had to give her a choice, and hope like hell that she chose the one that made him happy.

"Princess, do you want me to stop?" Chris asked, bringing his hand up between the back her head and the wall, the other hand brushing a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and Chris couldn't help but be fascinated as he watched it. She gave a shaky laugh, and then tentatively reached her hand up to trace the line of his jaw.

This elicited a sharp inhalation from Chris and he moved his forehead to press against Stephanie's. "You have to tell me now Princess. If this keeps going on for any longer, I won't be able to just walk away." He pulled away just enough for him to be able to study her eyes again.

Stephanie bit her lip as she looked up at Chris, her mind racing. She considered the fact that she had a husband. She loved Hunter, or at least she thought she did, but the number of sleepless nights that she would spend waiting for him to come home and stumble into bed, knowing that he would smell like sex and cheap perfume made her hurt every time she thought about it. It also made her care less about the fact that the decision that she was about to make was about her being willing to cheat on her husband, love or not.

Her internal debate took less than a minute, the entirety of which, Chris spent studying her bowed head, wondering what she was about to say. Stephanie raised her head and looked directly into his impossibly blue eyes. Smiling slightly, she tugged his head down so her lips were almost touching his ear.

"Don't stop."


	2. I'll Wait

**A/N: ** Still owning of the nothing. Except the McMahon DVD! Fweee! Steph is in it so much! I'm sooo happy! AND it's a great DVD!

Ehh, this hasn't been looked over by my darling Mada. Soo, it's pretty much as I wrote it.

* * *

_  
Her internal debate took less than a minute, the entirety of which, Chris spent studying her bowed head, wondering what she was about to say. Stephanie raised her head and looked directly into his impossibly blue eyes. Smiling slightly, she tugged his head down so her lips were almost touching his ear._

"_Don't stop."_

* * *

Chris smiled down at Stephanie, the happiness in his eyes evident. She smiled back at him shyly, biting her lip. Chris reached his hand up to trail his index finger down the side of her neck and across her collarbone, taking a moment to appreciate what she was wearing. The short skirt, knee high boots and low cut top left almost nothing to the imagination, something that Chris was very thankful for. He grinned as she squirmed under his intense scrutiny, holding her in place with his legs on either side of hers.

The grin faded as he saw the swirl of emotions in her eyes, the self deprecation that was present. "You're beautiful." He said sincerely. "Absolutely beautiful." Chris was a little surprised that he had voiced his opinion so soon after having her accept him; he didn't want to scare her off but what he had seen in her eyes only moments before, as though she didn't want him to look at her, least he find any faults that she seemed to see in herself, made him want to reassure her of her beauty.

He continued to study her as she smiled crookedly. "Thanks. So are you." Chris grinned at her, then brought his head down to her neck. He trailed soft kisses from her shoulder up to underneath her ear, smiling against her skin as he heard her soft whimper. He pulled away, then leaned in to kiss her properly when she stopped him with two fingers to his lips.

"Chris ..." she breathed. "I... I'm not... I don't do this ... I just want you to know ..." Stephanie looked into his eyes, imploring that he understand. He nodded, and took her small hand in his, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I know Princess. I.. I never meant what I said. I just want _you_ to know.. " Chris blinked, the magnitude of the situation finally sinking in on him. He had Stephanie McMahon, up against a wall in _his_ dressing room, and she wanted _him_. Damn, was he a lucky SOB or what?

He wrapped both of his arms around her waist spinning them both around so that he had his back to the wall, and leaned in to capture her lips with his. He gently backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the couch against the opposite wall. Pulling away he leaned down and grabbed his bag, throwing it blindly behind him. Chris straightened up and noticed the look Stephanie was giving him. "What?"

She grinned at him, and looked over his shoulder for a second before focusing on his face again. "You realize that everything came out of your bag when you did that, right?" He shrugged, and attacked her throat with his lips and teeth, eliciting a slight moan from her. Gently lowering her down onto the couch he covered her body with his, resting his forearms on either side of her head as it lay on the arm of the couch.

As their kisses grew more heated, Stephanie brought her hands up to tangle in his blonde hair. She relished the sensations that Chris was making her feel, the sensation of his lips against hers, the sensation of his hands on her body ... and that thing he was doing with his tongue wasn't too bad either. If only that damn knocking would stop.

Wait a minute ... knocking? "Chris." Stephanie said, "Chris!"

Chris pulled away from the brunette and frowned. "Huh?"

"Chris, there's someone at the door..." Stephanie mumbled, tearing her eyes away from his exposed chest long enough to flick her gaze over the door before it returned stubbornly to Chris's chest.

Chris muttered under his breath before pulling himself off Stephanie and making sure he was decent. He looked down and cursed quietly. Not so much with the decent there, but as long as it wasn't Vinnie Mac at his door it shouldn't be a problem. Unless it was Trish Stratus, but he didn't even want to think about that. Supressing an inward shudder at the imagery his mind presented him of the blonde Canadian woman, he stalked over to the door, looking back over his shoulder at Stephanie, who looked as though she was trying to disappear into the couch. He sighed. If this fucked things up, he would NOT be a very happy camper.

Pulling the door open he snarld, "What do you want _junior_?"

"Vince McMahon wants to see you, now." The frightened stagehand muttered before scurrying away.

"Great." He turned back to look at Stephanie. "I have to go." She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll stay."

* * *

**A/N: **(Oh, no not again!) If you see any mistakes or anything, let me know. Or, just say something because reviews are my crack. Feed my habit? 


	3. So Screwed

**A/N: I had mindblock so bad! It was really really sad, but I got as much as I could down before it died. XD Uhh.. oh, right, I ..have completely forgotten what I was saying. Anyway, on with the chapter, and I apologoze for the crappiness of it. Chris should be back in the next chapter.**

** ..I hope.**

* * *

Stephanie sighed and wiggled around on the couch, trying to get comfortable so her legs wouldn't fall asleep underneath her. Frowning slightly she pulled off her boots and prodded the underside of her left foot. Too late, she couldn't feel her fingernail dig into the soft flesh. Oh well, at least she'd have something to distract her while she counted the minutes it took for Chris to come back. As the painful cramps made her leg spasm she winced, moving her foot around to try get rid of them. Sighing again, she turned her gaze back to the door, her eyes unfocusing as she seemed to look past it and into her own mind. Her thoughts wandered back to when she was with Chris. The feel of his skin against hers, the look in his eyes as he traced the curve of her breast with them ... the carnal hunger that she sensed. Stephanie's hand jumped to her mouth at the rush of images that assaulted her mind, trying to hide her smile from the eyes that weren't watching. Wrapping the other arm firmly around her stomach, she let herself sink back into the couch and let the images run through her head at their own pace. If she couldn't have the man himself, these fantasies that her mind conjured up for her would tide her over ... for now. Then she'd just have to jump him as soon as he walked in the door. Stephanie sniggered, then fell back into silence as she looked back at her watch and realized that Chris had been gone for _ten whole minutes._ That was far too long. She was still staring at the door as it slowly swung open and one of the people she least wanted to see walked in. 

"Hey, Chris. Do you know where..." the redheaded Diva stopped short at the sight of Stephanie of the couch. "Oh, wow." She took a step backward and checked to see that it really did say 'Chris Jericho' on the door, and not 'HHH', 'Alliance HQ' or something else that would mean that her ass would be equally kicked.

Stephanie couldn't even move her mouth to formulate a snappy comeback as it was too invested at hanging slightly ajar whilst she stared at Lita. "Uhh... uh..."

Lita laughed and stepped foward again, closing the door and locking it behind her, not breaking eye contact with the youngest McMahon. "You really shouldn't sit there with the door unlocked. Anyone could walk in an totally get the wrong idea with you just sitting there .. you're lucky it was me and not Matt, or Jeff. Or pretty much anyone else on the WWF side. Because they'd probably kick your ass, or get Chy or someone to do it for them. Well, maybe not Chy, 'cause everyone's pretty much scared of her, but you know what I mean." Off Stephanie's very confused look, Lita grinned cracking her gum. "Or not, but hey. It's not like I was speaking to make sense anyway, it was more like just to hear myself speak because this silence is kind of un-nerving and oh, wow, I'm just not stopping here, am I?"

Stephanie smiled slightly at the redhead, feeling slightly more at ease now that Lita had all but made a fool of herself with her rambling. "Uh... I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference..." she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Lita grinned widely at Stephanie, "So there's gonna be more of you sitting here in Chris Jericho's locker room with no shoes and what looks suspiciously like a hickey on your neck, huh?" Her grin turned into a laugh as Stephanie's hand shot up to her neck and her face taking on a look of sheer terror.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Stephanie jumped up and bolted for the bathroom, clinging to the basin as she examined herself in the mirror. She could see what Lita had been talking about, a small mark in the hollow of her neck. Frowning slightly she flicked her hair foward to cover it. There, now she couldn't see it. As she stepped back from the mirror, she instinctively flicked her hair back over her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Leaning foward, she banged her forehead against the mirror repeatedly. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck. I am screwed. I am so screwed. I'm like the queen of screwed." When she heard Lita snort from her position in the other room, she banged her head again.

"So. Screwed."


End file.
